vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raidou Kuzunoha The XIV (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the protagonist of the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is a young student of the Yumizuki High School who was trained in the Kuzunoha village in the art of the Devil Summoner. Once he was ready, he undertook the trials at the nameless shrine in the heart of the Shinoda mountains and became the fourteenth Raidou Kuzunoha. He was assigned a partner by the Herald of Yatagarasu named Gouto, a sarcastic talking cat who was to guide Raidou in the ways of a Devil Summoner and was sent to work part-time at the Narumi Detective Agency as a cover for his true task. As the newest Raidou Kuzunoha, it is his duty to protect the Capital from the demons of the Dark Realm, and ensure that the supernatural world is kept in check. His abilities with a katana are without equal amongst summoners, and his skill with a pistol is unmatched, but Raidou's true power comes from the demons tucked away in confinement tubes beneath his cape. Raidou has appeared in various SMT titles, such as Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, replacing Dante from the Devil May Cry series in the Chronicle edition of the game, as the character who hunts down the Demi-Fiend throughout the Labyrinth of Amalam (who later joins him in battle). He and Raido (His alternative universe counterpart) appear as the Ultimate Bosses in Soul Hackers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV, Jouhei Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series Gender: Male Age: Late Teens Classification: Human, Devil Summoner, High school Student, Detective, Kuzunoha Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Sword, Axe and Lance master, expert Marksman, Summoning (can tame and summon monsters to fight by his side (Lucifer amongst them), Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Information Analysis (Can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others), Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life and Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Dimensional Travel, Time Travel Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated a serious, full power Lucifer, Killed and tamed Soulless God Oumagatsu, Killed Shinado, Stood against the Demi-Fiend, Possibly fought Kagutsuchi), ignores durability via Raidou The Aeon Speed: Immeasurable (Can tag beings such as Metatron/Sandalphon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Able to keep his body in the Akarana Corridor.) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His various swords, a pistol capable of using limitless magic imbued bullets, his summoning tubes. *Youmetsutou (Apollyon Killer, nullifies healing factor) *Tsukigata's Insect Cages/Luck Locusts: Can be used to increase Raidou's Luck, the effects are random, they wander from absorbing more Magnetite from opponents to doubling the damage Raidou does. *The Greath Kohryu: He carries Raidou wherever he wishes to go in the Capital through the air, allowing Raidou to travel in a fast way around the different sections of it. *Large Tarrasque: Raidou can ride the Tarrasque through water. Intelligence: Pretty high (He is able to solve complex detective cases with ease) Weaknesses: Somewhat gullible (Mostly to his boss, Narumi) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Devil Summoning: Can summon demons to fight at his side. In-game, he can summon up to 2 demons at the same time, but is hinted to be able to summon up to 8 at once. * Raidou the Aeon: Multiplies all damage dealt by user by 1.5 and all physical/phys-almighty attacks bypass target's most resistances except for repel * Spirit Cast-Away Spell: Can send people/spirits to a dimensional space-time rift (Akarana Corridor) * Investigation Skills: # Use Force: Raidou makes one of his demons to use brute strength to crush a boulder/target # Ignite: Makes People talk, sets objects in fire, protects Raidou from low temperatures. # Cool Down:Calms people down, freezes water, protects Raidou from high temperatures # Inspect: Uncovers Hidden Objects # Read Mind: Reads People's Mind # Transform: '''Can shape-shift as long as he has some kind of DNA (eg. Hair, Blood) # '''Kamikaze: Can fly using wind currents # Light Up: Can Illuminate areas with light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Axe Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1